Sofas which are convertible to beds are well known in the art. One type of convertible sofa is known as a studio couch and utilizes a plurality of separate pillows or bolsters as a back rest. Studio couches provide a comfortable bed but leave much to be desired as a sofa. Another type of convertible sofa utilizes a back rest which is pivoted to the seat to provide a bed. The bed has the disadvantage that there is a seam or depression which runs from top to bottom and this depression is not centered nor is either side of the depression sufficiently wide for sleeping comfort. There are convertible sofas which provide both a comfortable sofa and a comfortable bed, but these sofas are relatively expensive.
There is a need, therefore, for a low cost piece of convertible furniture which provides both a comfortable seat or sofa and a comfortable bed. Applications for such furniture are in vans, campers, house boats as well, of course, as in any living quarters where space is at a premium.